Voltage converters are widely used in order to convert supply voltages into higher operating voltages. This is especially helpful in mobile radio devices if higher voltages are required than the voltage provided by the battery of the mobile radio device.
Such voltage converters have, for instance, a coil and a capacitor, which are charged with energy from the supply voltage in switched mode. Energy is typically transferred into the coil in one switching phase, while energy is transferred from the coil to the capacitor in another switching phase. Consequently, all the energy that is required at the output of the voltage converter is interim-stored in the coil. This influences the necessary size of the coil used, which in turn affects the production costs for the voltage converter.